


Despistado

by IronStrange_foreva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Family, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrange_foreva/pseuds/IronStrange_foreva
Summary: "Peter Parker es un joven realmente inteligente capaz de sobresalir en cualquier área que se proponga pero, a veces... a veces la torpeza destaca de manera drástica por encima de todas sus mejores virtudes."
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 20





	Despistado

**Author's Note:**

> Un realmente corto corto One-shot inspirado por una foto detrás de cámaras que liberaron hace poco! espero que les guste, es la primera historia que comparto con ustedes y estoy muy muy nerviosa. 
> 
> Por favor sean amables y denle una oportunidad! ❤️✌️✨

Peter entro con sumo cuidado y en silencio por la ventana de su habitación que estaba en el complejo, escondiéndose entre las sombras y la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba nervioso, su respiración acelerada. Justo hoy en la mañana el Sr. Stark le habia dado un horario estricto para realizar su patrullaje y él, bueno; puede que se haya distraído con algunas cuantas cosas y estuviera de regreso dos horas tarde. 

Demonios - gruño frustrado y preocupado, mientras se arrastraba por el techo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento Viernes le informará al Sr. Stark de su obvió retraso.

Dándose por vencido en retrasar lo inevitable, aterrizó de golpe justo enfrente de su cama solo para adoptar de manera brusca una posición de ataque cuando las luces se encendieron de manera repentina.

Sr. Dr. Strange? Sr. Stark? - Peter observo en shock a las dos figuras que lo miraron con sorpresa y a tan solo medio incorporar desde la cama. Era claro que no esperaban ser interrumpidos de manera tan brusca, Incluso el traje de nanopartículas de Tony había alcanzado a formarse alrededor de su pecho ante lo que sintió una posible amenaza.

Los tres se miraron entre si un momento sin decir nada. Peter miro la escena sumamente confundido y su rostro se reflejaba en el espejo que estaba colocado en la cabecera de la cama. Desde cuándo su cama tenia ese espejo? Que hacían el Sr. Stark y el Sr. Dr. Strange en su habitación!? Y porque estaba juntos en su cama y.... Oh!! Ohhh nooo!! En su cama noooo!!!

Enserio niño? - el Sr. Stark lo miraba exasperado, cortando de golpe su angustia mental - sabes... tu habitación era por la otra ventana.

La realización brillo en los ojos de Peter cuando entendió todo y la alegría se reflejo rápido en su rostro. Eso quería decir que esa no era su cama! Ellos solo querían tener sexo en... 

Oh mierda!! Mierda! Lo siento muchísimo Sr. Stark! - se disculpo mientras sentía su rostro enrojecer como nunca antes debido a la vergüenza cuando comprendió todo - lo siento mucho Sr. Dr. Strange! 

Es solo Dr. Strange - el hombre suspiro, volteando a ver a Tony con cara interrogante pero no juiciosa, mientras el chico se revolvía como gusano en el mismo lugar por la incomodidad

Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada confidencial antes de que Tony volteara a ver a Peter con una ceja al aire, esperando.

Oh! Es verdad! Si, lo siento! - Peter río nervioso, casi corriendo hacia la puerta - me iré ahora. Ustedes sigan con lo suyo! Yo no mire nada! Yo no estuve aqui! 

Tony suspiro una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás del chico, quien no dejo de parlotear incluso después de que llegará a su propia habitación

Viernes? - Tony pregunto al aire, volviéndo a tumbarse sobre la cama. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Strange, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia - me has hecho perder una apuesta cariño

Lo siento Jefe - Viernes no sonó en absoluto apenada, su tono era alegre y jovial. Esa chica traviesa. 

Te dije que el chico se daría cuenta antes de los tres meses - Strange sonrió, inclinándose para robar un beso mientras que la armadura de Tony retrocedía 

Supongo que ahora tendré que pagarte - ronroneo con cariño, conectando sus labios con los del otro hombre en un suave y cálido beso, que no duró mucho. Se separó, porque era importante decirlo - pero no vale! Fue trampa!

Strange rio divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> Y~ eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado por lo menos un poquito ❤️ gracias por leer!


End file.
